Transcendent Werebeast Physiology
The ability to use the traits of a transcendent therianthropic being. Most powerful variation of Werebeast Physiology. Therianthropic variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Absolute Therianthropy *Divine Therianthrope Physiology *God of Werebeasts Physiology *Ultimate Werebeast *Weregod Physiology Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Therianthrope: a powerful therianthropic being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention. In folklore and mythology, werebeasts are mythological creatures that transform from man-to-beast under the light of a full moon or under their own power. They are often ravenous, feral beasts that can't distinguish between friend or foe. And in others, they are intelligent beings, forming tribes and societies. Their main weaknesses are silver, wolfsbane, etc. However, a transcendent Therianthrope is no longer affected by these weaknesses. They have transcended beyond all other members of their species. Transcendent Therianthrope are often the progenitors of Therianthropes, and are revered as such. They are often several magnitudes above other werebeasts in terms of physical stats, possessing godly stamina, speed, strength, etc. Also, they might even be truly immortal. Applications *Almighty Ascension **Zenith ***Prime Source (of any/all werebeasts) *Animal Empowerment *Monster Manipulation (To all therians) *Nature Ascendency **Animal Magic **Territory Creation **World Connection *Prime Being (of any/all werebeasts) **Absolute Command (only on werebeasts) **Entity Lordship (Over all/specific types of werebeasts) ***Sapient Race Creation **Flawless Indestructibility/Supernatural Survivability **Genetic Memory (connecting to all living, deceased and potential therians) ***Ancestral Evocation (from past werebeasts) ***Descendant Evocation (to future werebeasts) **Mystic Derivation (Over all therians) ***Magic Immunity (To the magic of therians) **Power Immunity (To the powers of therians) **Singularity *Transcendent Physiology **Limitation Transcendence **Self-Adaptation **Shapeshifting **Supernatural Body ***Supernatural Agility ***Supernatural Durability ***Supernatural Endurance ***Supernatural Instincts ***Supernatural Reflexes ***Supernatural Regeneration ***Supernatural Senses ***Supernatural Speed ***Supernatural Stamina ***Supernatural Strength **Unfettered Body *Werebeast Physiology **Blessing Inducement ***Enhancing Mutation ***Upgrading Subordination **Conversion ***Beast Transmutation ***Conversion Empowerment ***Uplifting (converting beasts, such as wolfweres) ***Therianthropic Infection **Lunar Mind ***Berserker Physiology ***Lunar Empowerment ***Night Empowerment **Pheromone Manipulation **Supernatural Tracking ***Hunting Intuition **Transformation ***Partial Transformation Associations *Mystic Werewolf Physiology *Rougarou Physiology *Skinwalker Physiology *Transcendent Werepire Physiology *True Werebeast Physiology *Werebeast Lord Physiology *Werepire Lord Physiology *Werepire Physiology **Vaewolf Physiology *Werewolf Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology Limitations *May be only one type of werebeast. **If more than one type of werebeast may have Divided Mind. *While the user is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. *While the user has virtually no weaknesses, they may still feel discomfort when exposed to the weaknesses of lycanthropes *Beings of higher power (and potential) may still defeat the user in combat. *If werebeasts and vampires are natural enemies, then maybe a Transcendent Vampire can defeat the users. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users *Centurion (Altered Beast); as the Golden Werewolf *Xion the Unborn (Bloody Roar) *Balvorn (Fable) *Iceron (Gold Digger) *Turenne (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) *Jezelda (Pathfinder) *Kevin (Seiken Densetsu III); via Godhand Class *Cain (Shiki) *Garth Fitzgerald IV (Supernatural); after receiving an Michael's Grace *Lugh Beowulf (Type-Moon) *Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) *The Bastard (Whateley Academy) Gallery XionAnimalBRX.jpg|Xion (Bloody Roar) is a godlike werebeast thanks to the power of the Tabula of a Thousand Beasts. 1878168-ice.jpg|Iceron (Gold Digger) is the creator of all the were-races, as well as the ultimate werebeast, possessing powers beyond all other werebeasts. gothwrain.jpg|Iceron (Gold Digger) in his werebeast form. Lugh.png|Lugh Beowulf (Type-Moon) in his human form. Fenrir H.png|Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combinations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Mystic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration